


Screen Sparks

by samemistakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samemistakes/pseuds/samemistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry both are successful Youtubers who have built up a literal career and a stable fanbase of subscribers with their videos. Louis lives in London, Harry lives in Paris. But what if they meet one day and Harry decides to spend his gap year in England?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah smut is included, surprise |  
> minimal knowledge of London’s city structure (I don’t live in the UK, ok, forgive me)

"Have you quite finished?" Louis shouts from his position in the kitchen, leaning back with his elbows pressed against the shiny counter top, a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"I would be if you would've picked up that damn tripod from Jack!"

Zayn brings himself in a new position as he fiddles around with the tiny ventil to adjust the old, silver tripod that deflates every time he attempts to set the camera on top.

Louis rolls his eyes, pours the rest of the liquid down the sink and proceeds to refill his glass with milk.

Zayn lifts his head and wrinkles his nose.

"That's disgusting, Lou."

The older boy just shrugs and gives a sassy grin, nodding in direction of the tripod instead of replying.

"How long do you think this is going to take?"

Zayn snorts and runs a hand through the ruffled quiff of jet-black hair.

"I dunno, mate. Seriously though, we wouldn't have that problem if you just once got off your backside and fetched that damn thing. We promised to upload the shitty video tomorrow, you've already lost subscribers within the past week."

The other boy shrugs in response.

"See, they don't figure I will do it anyway, why stressing myself out?

He earns a groan from the other boy as he lifts himself up to wander over to the kitchen where Louis is still leaning.

"That's not how it works, you know that."

He reaches over Louis' head to take a glass out of the cabinet, pouring some orange juice into it himself.

"Well, it worked pretty well until you came with your stressful comments and your pressure and all that shit."

He gives a wink to make sure the other boy knows how the statement was meant, but Zayn furrows his eyebrows anyway.

"Lou, seriously. You surely can be proud of what you've achieved, but you made taping videos your job and you can't just sit here doing nothing when it's literally the only thing that you have got to do. How about viewing it in this light - if you lose subscribers, you lose your assured income."

He sets the half-full package of juice down and lifts the glass to his lips, his gaze locked with Louis', and the shorter boy moans eventually.

"Yeah, all right, I'm sorry I didn't pick up the tripod, I'll do it tomorrow. Promise."

Another snort escapes Zayn's mouth, and he raises an eyebrow.

"No, Lou. You're doin' it right now."

"What happened to you, Malik? Have you become an embittered mother overnight?"

At least he earns a light laugh in response, but yet Zayn insists on his request, and just like that, Louis finds himself sitting in his car 10 minutes later, fighting his way through the busy streets of London on his way over to Jack's.

Jack Harries pretty much lives in the centre of London, in contrast to Louis, whose flat is still located in one of those shitty neighbourhoods between late-open shops with flimmering billboards above their entrances, tiny second hand shops spread across intertwined streets, and often, it can become quite risky to walk there on your own, even at dusk.

Of course he would be able to afford a fancy flat much bigger than his own by now, and probably he would; the only reason he didn't do so is simply that he is far too lazy to be house-hunting. And maybe, just maybe he doesn't fancy the idea to devote himself to his fluctuating success, because deep down inside him, he was still a bit scared of the idea to let this whole Youtube thing taking over his life, even if it probably has already.

But who could blame him? It was mad how fast he's reached the climax of his success, how he's gained more and more subscribers until he'd received a call from Youtube who claimed that they were interested in arranging a deal, and now he sits in front of his camera at least four times a week, recording videos where he just sits and talks and fools around, and the people like it, obviously. But who could build on their creativity and stupid jokes to gain their livelihood?

Well, Louis did.

And he is still uncertain about what he has gotten himself into.

When he arrives, he is able to perceive the giant of a video lamp already from the outside, and when he slams the driver's door shut, he hears the laugh of one of the twins resonating through the gap of the window that hangs ajar, and Finn's unmistakable shape and shock of hair is silhouetted against the plain wallpaper of the boy's kitchen.

Louis proceeds to walk over to the front door of the building, and as he rings the bell, the laughter interrups, and a head pokes out of the window above him.

"Ah, Louis you shithead, you're here for that damn piece of equipment?"

Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't bother to stifle the chuckle that escapes his lips at the sight of the older twin.

"Just open the door", he replies, and Finn laughs again, but pulls his head back, and Louis only has to wait a few more moments until the buzz sounds, and he's pushing the entrance door open.

It wasn't a very long struggle with the stairs since the twins lived on the second floor, but Louis is panting nonetheless as he arrives at the door to their flat that's already open.

As he enters, he is welcome by the sight of Jack and Finn in front of a very expensive looking beast of a camera, sitting on stools and wearing matching jumpers, and Louis has to muffle his laughter in the sleeve of his own.

But the twins notice though, and their faces burst into wide grins.

"Look who's arrived! The old man!"

Finns laughs at his brother's statement, and Louis rolls his eyes, but grinning anyway.

"Why don't you come and join us?" Jack suggests, and Louis finds himself shrugging as he makes his way over the with all kinds of stuff piled wooden floorboards to the two other boys.

He pulls up a chair from behind the tiny sidetable and sits down next to Jack in front of the camera, and he's greeted with a friendly pat on his back.

"Look who's here, guys, it's louistomlinson07!"

"The man of the hour" Finn adds, and Louis rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, alright, lads, I'm just here to collect the tripod you promised me."

Finn puts on a fake pout.

"Now we have to cut the recording, thank you very much" he exclaims, but he doesn't seem very disappointed though.

Instead, he makes his way over to where Louis knows is his bedroom, and returns with a shiny, blue IKEA bag in his hands.

As he steps closer, he pulls the straps apart to present the content to Louis.

"You can put it up to almost 2 metres, and the valve is adjustable."

Louis nods and smiles. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Jack has wandered over to the camera to push the pause button, and now, he throws himself into the fluffy cushions of the couch in front of the small coffee table in the corner of the kitchen-cum-living room.

Louis notices the Youtube video on the screen of the Laptop on top that's paused, and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

Jack turns his head and rivets on the screen, where a curly-haired boy with bright eyes is in the throes of, what it seems, a constant ramble about something, and the title over his head says something in French that Louis doesn't understand.

"Ah, you don't know him?" Jack adjusts himself in the cushions and lets out a little huff.

"That's Harry Styles. He's quite successful in France. Funny, didn't you ever heard of him?"

Louis steps closer to get a better look at the boy, and as Jack pushes the play button, the voice of the boy sounds, and it's so different from what he's expected, deep and slow, and even if he's talking in French, he is able to pick out a British accent.

"He isn't from France though, is he?" Louis points out, and Finn shrugs.

"Guess not, no. In the description on his channel he states that he was born in Cheshire, but I really don't know, I've only watched a few videos of him."

"Why do you even do that, since when do you know French?" Louis asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips; but somehow, he still isn't able to drop his gaze off the screen, where the boy still rambles, and he still doesn't understand a word, but the boy seems to talk about something hilarious, because he bursts out into laughter now and then.

"I don't" Finn replies.

He drops the bag next to the entrance door and lets himself slump into the couch next to his brother.

"He's going to be here for Vidcon, and we wanted to make sure to seal some collabs before the good ones leave again" Jack explains with a slight nod to the screen.

"Well then" Louis says with a light shrug, and he presses himself off the head rest of the couch to make his way over to the door, gripping the straps of the bag and flicking it over his shoulder.

"Sorry mates, I have to go, Zayn is cracking up about me having forgotten the bring the tripod, and we planned to do the collab before he leaves for his two weeks off to visit his family in Bradford."

The twins both nod and get up themselves to position themselves in front of the camera again.

"See ya" Finn exclaims while Jack is occupied with turning the camera back on.

 

 

On his way home, Louis is tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, clearly in thought. He's completely forgotten the approaching Youtuber festival, and he definitely didn't thought about checking out some foreign Youtubers he could do collabs with while they would be here, even though he knows he should, because in some way, this whole video thing is his career, and forgetting to attempt to develop his viewer count is like forgetting to write an important report for his company, and Louis knows, if he'd have a proper job, he would've gotten fired by now. And granted, the boy seemed really professional. Well, professional when it came to his subscriber status, and the twins said he was successful, and he has those curls and piercing eyes and... god, Louis definitely doesn't think about him in this way.

 

And after the video with Zayn is recorded, he surely doesn't watch nearly all of his videos either, even if he still doesn't understand a word, and he sure as hell doesn't tweet him

 

**"@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles hey there, just watched quite a few of your vids! interested in collaborating?"**

**Author's Note:**

> I’d be really happy if you left me some thoughts and opinions and let me know if I should continue! :) x
> 
> And for all those who don’t know, Louis’ real channel is named “louistomlinson07”, where he uploaded videos of him singing before he participated in the X Factor.


End file.
